


Steven Universe WWII Concept: H.V.Ts

by Octosquid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Concept, Human AU, Human gems, WIP, WWII, historical fiction - Freeform, mentions of nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octosquid/pseuds/Octosquid
Summary: Below lies a list of High Value Targets. The elimination or capture of these individuals is paramount to the war effort. Capture if possible, eliminate if necessary.
Kudos: 10





	Steven Universe WWII Concept: H.V.Ts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress concept that I've had in my head for a while, and some information is subject to change. Any suggestions would be appreciated.

G.E.M.S USE ONLY  
  
HIGH VALUE TARGETS FOR ELIMINATION OR CAPTURE  
  
  
  
H.V.T Name: General Ester Landau  
  
Target Designation: Diamond -(Yellow)  
  
Sex: F  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Weight: 68.5 Kg  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Information: Rising to the rank of General seemingly overnight, many peers theorize she managed to blackmail and construct unfortunate "accidents", allowing her to ascend the ranks with unprecedented speed. Fiercely intelligent and a master strategist, General Landau controls the movements and battle strategy of the German Army with ruthless efficiency. Subject to bouts of anger, few officers who fail or divert from the mission's guidelines seldom survive such missteps. Her elimination would cause a power vacuum in the Wehrmacht hierarchy, with lower ranks scrambling and fighting for the position, as well as the deterioration of German command and logistics.  
  


* * *

  
  
H.V.T Name: Colonel Felicia D'Agostino  
  
Target Designation: Diamond -(Blue)  
  
Sex: F  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Weight: 63 Kg  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Information: Head of Communications and Propaganda, her removal would be a blow to the morale of the Italian military and civilians, as well as disrupting the movement of Italian troops across Europe and Northern Africa. Her use of charm and natural looks increased enlistment numbers after her debut and is often a guest on various radio shows that are broadcast across the fronts. Fueling the war effort with propaganda and false information, her position as the face of Italy's fighting spirit needs to be disrupted. Intel has it that she is a natural liar and manipulator, and the facade of "The daughter of Italy" hides her true colors.  
  


* * *

  
  
H.V.T Name: N/A  
  
Target Designation: Diamond -(White)  
  
Sex: F  
  
Height: N/A  
  
Weight: N/A  
  
Eyes: N/A  
  
Hair: N/A  
  
Information: More Intel is required. Little is known about White, aside from her position in German high command, with rumors she has a phone line to Hitler's personal office. What we do know is her elimination is vital to the war effort.  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

Below are a list of various individuals that are not priority targets, but their capture or elimination would prove beneficial.  
  
Target Name: Rosa Andrea  
  
Target designation: Lazuli  
  
Sex: F  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Weight: 54.5 Kg  
  
Eyes: Light brown  
  
Hair: Light brown  
  
Information: Italian information officer who worked under Colonel D'Agostino before being captured. After interrogation and negotiations, she agreed to work with the allies as a spy, returning to Italy, feeding us with information on troop movements, and the correspondence between Target Blue and Target Yellow. After losing contact a few weeks ago, her return to allied hands or elimination is requested.  
  


* * *

  
  
Target Name: Katsura Mino  
  
Target Designation: Peridot  
  
Sex:F  
  
Height:5'4"  
  
Weight: 61.5 Kg  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Information: One of the lead developers in Japanese weapons and vehicles, it is suspected she is also collaborating with German scientists to create various chemical weapons and delivery systems. Her removal would efficiently slow development on all fronts, and in the event of capture, provide vital information on upcoming designs and chemical weapons. Currently stationed in the Pacific on a classified island where the development and testing of upcoming designs is held.  
  


* * *

  
  
Target Name: Oberleutnant Greta Sturh  
  
Target Designation: Jasper  
  
Sex:F  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weight: 85 Kg  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Hair: White  
  
Information: Three words can aptly summarize Senior Assault Officer Sturh: Ruthless, Efficient, and Determined. With a doctrine of no prisoners and slash and burn, her and her company have some of the highest mission success rates among the Wehrmacht. Once given an order to complete, she focuses on it with inhuman determination until it is completed. Having committed several war crimes personally, command wishes she be brought back alive to stand trial.   
  
Elimination is preferred.


End file.
